


Let me be selfish

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Depression, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Multiverse, Pregnancy, Rebirth, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Seven Deadly Sins, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: This is a story about a depressed human who woke up from a coma and is in another universe fron her favorite video game. Though they aren't alone either





	1. I died, but I woke up

**idk where I am going with this**

* * *

I stood over the edge of the stone bridge, looking down at the abyss as it rapidly went south. My family stood beside me as they attempt to start a picture, but my back was facing towards the camera. I turned to my grandmother who was smiling as well as signalling me to smile. Though I didn't feel happy, even with all five of us here... after being separated for so long we are together. I should feel some type of joy, but... I feel nothing. "(Y/N) sit up on the rail, we'll get a better picture of you with us," smiled my sister. She's the second oldest of us... beautiful, independant, and resourceful. I felt happiness for her since I knew I can never provide her what I had. I had nothing... Yet my brother and sisters... they were all independant, happy, and had a bright future ahead of them...  
  
I don't... "sure" I went as I seated myself on top of the rail and had all of then gather around me. My grandmother and my mother looking happy for the first time as well... "Say cheese!" Tbey cheered as we all smiled... Though it was forced on my end; after the camera flashed I relaxed and watched as my siblings... the older ones go towards my grandmother begging her to send them the photo. My two younger sisters were approaching them as I stood seated on the rail.   
  
I felt tired, drained, and emotionally exhausted of everything, but I relished the scene before me. Cherishing each individual smile as if it would be the last...   
  
"(Y/N)!!!" Blinked as I now noticed the sky had become distance and the bridge now began to slowly leave me, until I felt a shock of ice breaking into the back of my bones. My lungs expand on instinct before realizing I was breathing water... I couldn't move, or cry out, but I felt... tranquillity? Emptiness? I don't know... Though I didn't feel that heavy weight that always remained inside me. I did feel the urge to sleep... and I will sleep.... I can finally sleep...  
  
  
Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...  
  
That sound... I remember that sound... That is from the machine they had in the hospitals where they-...  
  
...  
  
I'm alive still? That can't be, I know those waters should have swept me away. I should have drowned and never wake up, WHY AM I STILL HERE!?   
  
"How is she Doc?" I paused mid-thought as I heard that voice... I don't recongize it, it sounds deep and smooth, almost like something I would listen to make me sleep at night. "So far nothing, we had a few close calls, but she's hanging in there... Though I wonder what we are gonna do to her since there was no ID or any family who claimed her," they said.   
  
Heh, I forgot my wallet again... classic me...  
  
"We Should Take Her In! After All, We Did Find Her In That Awful Marsh!" Went another voice. This time it was more cheerful and sweet, but loud honestly R.I.P. ear drums.   
  
"I don't know about ya'll, but I don't trust 'er," this one sounded similar to the first voice, but it was raspy and more of that Sterotypical New Yorker's voice. Which immediately reminded me of Red or UF!Sans from the Multiverse; I found myself smiling internally at that thought. "Hey! Her eyelids are fluttering," went another voice, which sounded like a child, but was obviously a grown man's voice... WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE MEN!? I DON'T KNOW ANY!  
  
"She's awake, but doesn't seem she is responding," went the Doctor as I felt them place a hand on my neck, "her pulse is normal, though her soul doesn't show signs of struggling." Soul? Okay, that's odd...   
"Have you checked any stats about her?" Asked the first voice.   
  
"Yes, but... it isn't pretty," went the Doctor as I felt something grow heavy in my chest, causing me to internally frown. I recongize that feeling and dear the gods above, I am not happy to greet it!   
  
"What the fuck! What's keeping her together spit and prayer!?" I feel ashamed now, and I don't even know why...   
"We came to the idea that she attempted suicide, though with so much water in her lungs we're surprised she survived, but we'll be putting her imnediately to our suicide watch once she wakes up."   
  
Great. Just fuckin great!   
  
I felt the pit of my stomach growl and I felt a sudden heaviness in my chest as I began hacking up whatever was in my stomach. I tasted such a nasty and bitter flavor in my mouth as the fluid was hecked on the side of my neck, "the human can't breathe! Mr. Doctor help her!"   
  
I blacked out for real after that...  
  
  
  
I groaned a bit as I slowly opened my heavy eyelids, recognizing myself to be in a hospital bed and the sound of bustling doctors. "Morning sweetie," I turned to my side only to actually hold in a scream; there stood a 7 feet scaly-reptilian beast with one large eye that peered down at me, "oh! Don't be afraid! I'm Dr. Helios, and yes, I am a monster," he went as he slowly approached me.   
  
"You feeling better sweetie?" He asked as he leaned over me, with a very kind look in his... eye? "Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled becore writing down on his clipboard. "Do you know what day it is sweetie?" Well since I know for a fuckin fact I didn't live with monsters which by the way didn't fuckin exist! I just nod "no"   
  
"Do you know your name?" Nod "yes"  
  
"What's your name then?" He asked. As if I'mma tell a fuckin stranger; I kept quiet which he just sighed and wrote on his clipboard.   
  
"Do you know what year it is?" He asked. Nod "no".  
  
"Do you have family?" He asked... I didn't answer because I wasn't so sure myself.   
  
"Well, we'll figure this out together, rest up, I'll have a nurse bring some food for you," he said as he gave me a pat on the shoulder. I winced a bit since my back was sore, but I didn't say a word as he left. I then forced myself to get up and stubbornly walked towards the chair where my clothes seemed to be dried and taken care of. My heart leaped in fear as I dug through my pockets, my single piece of treasure was in here! If it didn't work anymore I don't know what I do!  
  
I then paused as I felt a familiar plastic baggie which held my treasure... It survived, thank the gods above. I quickly changed from the hospital gown and into my clothes, zipping up my attack on titan sweater I slipped my hoodie over my greasy hair. I then looked out the door to see if anyone was nearby- shit! A nurse was coming! I looked frantically back into my room before making a bee-line to the mini bathroom where I locked the door.   
  
I leaned against it as I attempted to listen, but only heard a muffled "where she go?" Followed with footsteps. My throat tighten and I swallowed the lump of dryness in there before peeking out to see if it was clear. Sure enough no one was there...  
  
I slipped back out into the room and out the hallway as I walked pass security guards, nurses, and doctors. Both humans and monsters; I've gotten a few looks from patient's, but other than that was ignored.   
  
My main goal was to find the emergency exit or an exit in general! Making a few twist and turns through the buzzing doctors I finally found an elevator where I simply let out a sigh. Pressing the button as I patiently waited for it to come up... My heart was steady now, this whole time it had been beating rapidly in fear of being caught, but now I'm glad I manage to make it from-  
  
The doors open and soon there stood eight motherfuckin skeletons and all I FUCKIN KNEW!  
  
"Hi Human! You Look Better!" Smiled the cinnnamon roll.   
  
Then the alarm went off followed with: "WE HAVE A PATIENT GOING CODE GREEN! ALL EXITS MUST ME HEAVILY GUARDED! FIND PATIENT AT ALL COST!"   
  
Fuck me!  
  
I made a quick glance at the group before dashing off in the other direction.  
  
"Hey! Kid!"   
  
"Human stop!"   
  
I ignore their pleads as I spinned through corridors and dodged questioning nurses and doctors. I can hear the sounds of guards yelling at me to stop, but I kept going, dodging from many who attempted to tackle me down. Jokes on you fuckers! I was in football!   
  
I soon skid across the floor and into another patient's room... no patients... thank god for this! I then barricaded the door and shut the blinds quickly to attempt anyone from seeing me. "FUCK THIS! SHE ISN'T CODE GREEN! SHE'S 5150! GET DOCTOR GRISHA UP HERE!"   
I ignored those voices as I then looked around, seeing a small balcony which was barred, but that didn't stop me before. I try opening it, but didn't open... damn its locked! I can see the drills on the side. I know the glass is bullet-proof so I had to think another way...  
  
Super Sayian? Might as well... I pressed my whole form onto the glass with all my strength and anger I began to hear to groaning sound of metal against the pressure. I also can hear the sounds of my barricade coming apart. I then backed away before making running start and slammed my body onto the glass where the door came off its rail along with the barricaded. Yet, I was already over the rail, "Back up! Back up! I hear them exclaim as I noticed a group of guards now as they had everyone back up. "She's on the rail!" One called out as I noticed a small form skimming pass the guards, "Human Don't!" Oh hell no! Not him! Don't make him see this!   
  
"Ms. Doe! Don't!" Went Dr. Helios as he stood in front of the sweet skeleton. "It doesn't have to end this way, we can help you sweetie," he said looking at me with so much fear in his eye.   
  
I remained quiet, looking down at the edge seeing how high I was, I could push myself off far enough from the other balconies... "sweetie, I know someone out there cares for you, I'm sure they'll be sad to see you gone," he said. However... I found myself... giggling.... it felt hollow and empty, but I kept on giggling until it was full blown laughter; I used one arm hanging myself off the edge as I can feel their anxiety rise as I rocked.   
  
"Miss me?" I finally voiced, "who will miss me? Everyone I once knew is not here," I laughed as I eyed the doctor... HA! GET IT!? EYED?! HA!   
  
I found myself grinning at the male, "sorry... But I don't belong here," I then let go.  
  
Listening to the distant screams as I watched the sky grow farther away from me... the air zooming through my hair as I found a smile on my lips. Until I felt something rubber break my fall and I was soon clawing my way from a fuckin curtain for a patio and down a nearby alley where I was tossed into a garage can. The big ones.   
  
FUCK YOU FATE! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DIE!?   
  
??? P.O.V.   
  
I watched over the rail as the woman manage to break her fall, but I didn't see if she left or not, "DAMNIT! Go down to the alley! She maybe alive still!" I hear Helios order, but my gaze never left that spot. "For a girl who been in a coma for months, she is very strong," I turned to face him as he examine the door... the hindges has been ripped off and the door was resting against the rail, but barely.   
  
"I need something sweet after this," went my "cousin" as he lit a cigarette. "Damn, any idea who the hell she is?" Asked my other "cousin."  
  
"She says she knows her name, but refuses to give it, we try doing a DNA test to see if anything pops up, but we have nothing on her... as if she suddenly appeared out of nowhere..." I pondered in the idea, I mean the kid kinda was a mystery since none of us knew where she came from, we just found her on the side of the mountain near a lake. I thought she was dead, but... she was alive, yet barely... My brother begged us to take her to the hospital and soon we found ourselves visiting this woman all the time. My brother and cousin read stories and talked to her in hopes to wake her up, all of them kinda hoped to talk to her once she got up...  
  
But now... I was second guessing myself since she was obviously unhindged... I mean she broke down a bolted down door! No human can do that unless with the help of magic, but she didn't activate it... She was... Determined... So damn Determined to die... what happened to her, that made her like this?   
  
They gave up the search once they realize she was gone, and since she used no magic, they couldn't trace her... Neither can we, but Blue and my brother were very determined to find her since they both grew kinda fond of her. I be lying if I said I didn't too, but... Where can she be?   
  
(Y/N) P.O.V.  
I limped a bit as I leaned on the side of the building, where I was I don't know nor care. I needed a place to hide and I was more than willing to go, but where? This city I didn't know and monsters were fuckin everywhere! Which I admit was cool, but I didn't want to get close yet... I don't even know if I'm gonna live long enough to explore it.   
  
I sighed... The sky was turning into its beautiful sunset colors, so I know I'mma have to find a place to stay the night, I seen some old homes that are rundown, I can scout inside to see if any are vacant or not. If not I can ask to stay... unless their cunts, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.   
  
I felt my stomach growled with hunger as I recall that I haven't eaten since I woke up... oh well... I walked on with my head down skimming my feet on the pavement... My mom says people lose money now and then, so I should always keep my eyes peel for any. Though knowing my luck I will be assed-out-... nevermind... in between the cracks of the pavement stood a 20 dollar bill... I guess the fates are being kinder today... I picked up the 20 and examine it, no tears, a bit stained with old coffee stains, but seems real.   
  
I looks around to see any liquior stores or small restaurants open... I could go for some fries- I slammed my hand against my head, I'm stupid... I need to save this and make it last! I'm homeless now!   
Can't work due to my anxiety and depression, plus who would hire a lazy, piece of trash?!  
  
I sighed as I then slipped the 20 into my pocket and quickly walked on... I can buy some cheap pastries and water from the liquor store, and some non-perishables to last a week until I come up with more cash... I can gather some plastics or scout for some more money like the 20-...  
  
I bumped into a man who gruffly shouted at me, but I ignored it and simply crawled away and back onto my feet. Mom told me people will be harsh out on the street, and this world is no different. I needed to be smart...  
  
I found a liquior store not far from where I found the 20... bought the 2 for a $1 pastries, a large bag of those ghetto chips which is a $1, and a gallon of water... so I had sone money spared and I can last with this for a while. I then left to find an abandon basket to carry my stuff... Next was to find a place or something warm to use... Stealing isn't an option and I know better than to steal, so I decided to find an empty home fenced off from the neighborhood... Glass, dirt, and rumble was scattered, but I seemed to find a corner where the walls meet, I parked my basket there and began eating one of the pastries before guzzling down some water.   
  
I leaned against the wall and recollect my thoughts...  
  
'_Manage to make it so far, glad Mom taught me something valuable, IN YOUR FACE BITCH-!' I bit my lip before hitting my wrists against_ the side of my head. I had no right to speak about her like that!   
  
Grandma...   
  
She sacrificed so much... dealing with my lazy ass, my negativity, my depression, and stupid suicide rants... That woman was possibly the only other person who could deal with me... But I know I was weighing her down, my depression was getting to her too... I was tainting her with my depression and excuses. I know she loved me, but I also knew she wanted to truly get rid of me... believing I was using her, and I did deny that, but deep down I was greedy...   
  
Maybe this is for the best I am here... Where they can't find me, and move on with their lives... and I'm sure my body can't be found in that world so they won't have to spend money on some funeral. I'm not weighing anyone down now...  
  
"Killing yourself is a sin and it is selfish! Imagine everyone who will be dealing with your mess when your gone! We need you! If you can't live for yourself, live for your siblings!"   
  
That's what my mom told me...   
  
Honestly I don't think I was selfish enough... plus my siblings have lives and were independant... they didn't need me, and I did my part. For once in my life I wanted to TRULY be selfish and sleep forever...   
  
Well I did sleep... But not forever...


	2. Survival

I woke up sore from all the running I did... pretty sure my back was cracked multiple times after all that falling. Heh...   
  
I ate my second pastry before drinking some more water... I then gather my items and placed it in the basket. I sneaked out of the house and started walking down the street, looking around for anything to do for the day. The morning air had chilled my cheeks causing them to be swollen red and my eyes released its tears. Though I didn't care, I had to find some garage can or something to ses if I can get anything out of it. Maybe some plastics or maybe some leftovers... I know humans waste shit like no tomorrow.  
  
Once I found an unoccupided dumpster I hid my basket and opened the lid... the smell...  
Aw gods! It smelled of rotten beef and spoiled milk! And those annoying sounds of flies flying above the trash... I peeked over to noticed white rice had been scattered... I guess there was a chinese restaurant nearby- OH FUCK ITS MOVING!   
  
NOPE! I slammed the lid and backed away trying to keep any food I had left in my stomach from coming up... I darted to my basket and quickly speed walk away from that area! Oh gods, that was awful... I guess I need to find another bin somewhere... LESS bug infested.  
  
Later...

  
Six bins and none were clean... though I did find a torn blanket under that pile of filth though coated in maggots, that's a sacrifice I am willing to make. I know there was some water nearby... not clean, but I rather scrub the maggots off than actually have them on my skin. Which had me make an hour of cleaning and hitting the damn thing! Yet once it was clean, I put it in my basket and went back to my hidden home... I guess...  
  
While going by some stores where I went dumpster diving... found some good food that apparently expired, but look good to eat. New tips! Local markets and stores throw out expired goods. Though they aren't expired just yet. A few apples, some wrapped bread, cans goods, all in the basket and heading home. I felt good with my haul, and was stocking them in a small make shift den where I slipped all my can goods in... I might have to look for something sharp to open the cans with.   
  
I have to be grateful to my mom for teaching me and the tips I learned during my first semester in college... I wonder why I didn't continue... Oh, I remember... I attempted suicide for the first time. I sighed to myself and slammed my hand against my forehead; "stop being stupid," I whispered to myself before seating myself down,... I didn't know what to do now, but I guess I can rest a bit since I've been on my feet all day.  
  
I came to the conclusion that there wasn't many homeless people in my area... matter of fact, there was hardly anyone homeless! Most seemed to have jobs and looked classy which I kinda felt out of place since I looked ghetto with my baggy clothes, dirty face, and greasy hair... Though I do remember my uncle saying that if I looked cleaned I do get less attention, but more help. Though I kinda didn't want help so it was I basically ignored that idea... at least for now.   
I had been busy gathering any more blankets or towls to actually make a make-shift bed in my little corner.

  
  
** 2 Months later...**  
I woke up to a start today, feeling that my depression won't hold me down today. Which means I can look food today! I was kinda running low, but I also manage to save up 30 bucks from just staring on the ground. I coulr pay a visit to that liquor store again; I actually got along with the man behind the counter. Though I rarely spoke to him other than a "hello" or "how are you," the guy rants alot, but I can tell he's lonely.   
  
Covering my head, I slipped out of the fenced and quickly walked away from my hidden home. The walk was about 15 minutes and the street was empty, from what I can tell, it was probably seven going on eight. The store should be open by then, I guess I can walk a little slower today. Passing by shops and buildings which were still closed, yet I can tell the bosses should be inside their stores. They're always there first before their employees... Beside that monster hater up on fifth street, damn prick. He comes in the evening and expects his low-budget workers to open the store for him. Half of them quit after three days or more, I heard he was going bankrupt since how much of an asshole he is. Plus this is a district for monsters and pro-monsters, I highly doubt anyone wants to go into a store with high prices, and a racist speciest bastard.   
  
"Yo!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized I was at the liquor store. Samuel, the owner was there along with Adam who usually behind the counter. "Ms. Homeless, here for the usual?" He chuckled which I just smiled and nod to his question. He was a kind old man really, he sometimes gives me free food, but I always pay back. I learned to never take advantage on people's kindness, no matter how sweet they can be.   
  
He opened the store and started lighting things up, I started aiming my way to the water gallons where I had bought two galllons of water, the dollar pastries, and a large chip bag. "Here lassie," went Samuel as he handed me a can of mocha coffee. "On the house, lassie, you've been through enough today," he smiled as he made it clear not to pay him this time. I just shrugged and paid for my supplies, but slipped in an extra dollar before waving goodbye.   
  
"SHE SNEAKED A 5!" laughed Adam as I quickly ran.   
  
Not today old man!   
  
I got home to my small tent, placing my supplies in my make shift den again and simply stripping from my sweater. It smelled bad and I knew I needed it washed again; I had a barrel full of rain water I collected over the weeks since it was mid-spring which meant showers. So I got a cup full and began watering down my sweater. Taking one of the old scrubbers and quickly watered the cement, I then placed my sweater on it before scrubbing the living shit out of it.  
  
Thanks you Mary, for telling me cement makes clothes cleaner and brighter. Once done I hanged it where I know the sun always hits at. Leaving me to be bare for a while...   
Looking down at myself as I noticed my skin had went slightly tanned, ny ribs were starting to show, and well... My chest didn't change.   
  
Fuckin family genes! Grandma you liar! I lost weight, I thought they shrink when I do lose weight!   
  
I internally fumed before relaxing a bit... complaining about my breast size isn't what is needed now. I went towards my small tent looking to find something to cover my chest at least, but found nothing. Other than bandages of course... I guess I can do the anine style... I took the bandages and began covering my chesty a bit, though old I knew it would stay. However, Imma need the rest since my chest ain't gonna be covered by just one roll.   
  
Hour and a half, my torso was completely covered now, save for my stomach which I didn't mind. I then quickly went around my base to see if I had any spare wood for my fire-...  
  
I'm out of wood...  
  
Sigh.  
  
I guess I'm sneaking out for wood; gathering wood is a tedious task, but I know its worth it, "breakfast is gonna have to wait," I grabbed a hand large basket I manage to save from a dump-truck and sneaked out back of the fenced area. I let my greasy hair down to cover by bare shoulders as well as keeoing my back warm since my sweater was still drying. The sun should come out more, so I didn't have to stay cold for long.  
  
I walked down my usual stomping grounds towards the outskirts of town, though I admit it was a long walk, it was rewarding when gathering wood. I got the usual stares and such from both humans and monsters, but like usual I ignored it, all while gathering wooden planks left on dump sites and debree from the curve of apartments.   
  
I manage to get my hands on a load full before I was interrupted by a cat call... I found that odd since no one cat calls a homeless woman, and two what person actually cat calls at this time of day? "Now that's what I call morning wood, sweetheart," I flinched a bit as I turned to face who was close, because that was near my fuckin ear!   
Looking at the individual I froze in place as I stared straight at a tired looking skeleton who I fuckin knew right off the bat... "ain't it cold to be wearing nothing sweetie?" He went as he blew a fog of smoke onto my face. Rude!  
  
I remained silent for a time before going back to gathering the planks, "rude to ignore someone who just asked a question," I jolted a bit as my anxiety spiked. I shot up and waved my arms a bit to show I didn't mean anything out of it, but this fuckin bastard was smirking at me! "Relax sweetie, just fuckin with ya," he said as I found myself frowning at him.   
  
I know he was a douchebag, but geez! His creator was not joking! "Mutt! What are you doing with that sad creature?!" That'a voice I never thought I hear... there standing not far from us was the second skeleton that usually sticks to him. "Nothing Black, just chatting is all, I got curious," he went as his brother I'm assuming- who am I kidding, I know they're brothers.   
  
"Leave them be, do not pity the weak!" He went.  
  
I felt myself grown sick at those words, because I was so sure I was doing okay, I mean I fuckin survived a two story building, and a bridge. "I don't pity Black, but~" he purred, "these scars say otherwise" He leaned against the crook of my neck as he traced over a few scars that littered my side, I assume from all the nails and self-harm I did and go through. He stared at me for a bit, possibly checking my stats because his expression drop quickly. "Let her go," he went causing Mutt to release me, "if you come around here again, don't expect to go back where ever you live now!" He went before gesturing Mutt to follow, "see ya suga," whispered Mutt as he followed behind his master.   
  
I just fuckin escaped by the teeth!   
  
I went back to find my sweater dry and was possibly lunch time... good because I only eat once a day. Mostly to make the food last. I put all the wood down and started working on the fire.   
"Hmmm should I make cream of mushroom or Chili beans?"   
  
  
** Mutt's P.O.V.**  
The day had barely ended, but I didn't seem to care at the moment. Blackberry was on tbe phone talking with one of our "cousins" about that human I seen today. "Mutt, why is Black calling Sans and the others?" I turned to face a familiar crooked yet sweet smile. Never got use to it; "remember that one chick that jumped a building two months ago?" I asked earning a nod.   
  
"Found the bitch, but she seems to be in a more... dislevel state," I said, but let's be honest, the woman was starving, I literally saw ribs under that skin of hers, despite looking hot as fuck. "Is she okay?" His raw and raspy voice held concerned, "yeah, just hungry I guess, little lady probably been in the streets this whole time." I looked over to my lord as he simply hanged up, "Mutt call Horror later to see if he can corner her later, Sans says to make sure she doesn't escape this time," he went before going upstairs.   
  
I simply nod and began pulling out my cell, dialing to that creepy bastard again, "what? I'm at work Mutt!" His voice was just as deep and raspy as his brother's. "Orders from Sans, about that girl Paps and Blue found at the lake," I went before the line went dead, motherfucker...  
  
Horror showed up after an hour or so, my Lord was already waiting for him, Teeth was asleep so we were in the clear. "What's this about?" He gruffly asked; my lord had be silent for a while, my guess to think of a way to explain the plan, but-...  
  
"The girl is homeless, currently Mutt marked her with his magic, so we have a location, but we need your help on containing her," he went as Horror seated himself down before us. "And why do I need to restrain a human? From what Paps explained she didn't use magic, or more likely can't anyway so she's weak," he went.   
  
"Magically yes, but physically no... Me and Mutt saw her today holding large portions of planks in a basket and a few more in her arms... each about a kilogram of that of a metal pole Horror... I don't think she's even aware of it."   
  
That snapped his attention to us, "how fuckin strong is this braud?" He growled.  
  
"We don't know, but the only one who can restrain her is you, so Sans is askinv you if you can help them get her in a more stable and contained enviroment," my Lord didn't look happy at this fact, but from what Sans has told us... the bitch is suicidal, if the hospitals can't contain her than we have to. 


	3. Capture

Watched as the fire finally dimmed down, a can of chili beans now fully cooked inside, though I have to pull out that sorry excused of a knife to open that thing. Taking my oven mitten, I took hold of the can and grabbed my knife aiming the bean from me, I then stabbed the can of beans before it squirted out scourching me. I released a yelp, but I continued to cut the can before it was finally open.   
  
I smiled and let the can alone as I licked the remains of the chili beans. Once done, I rubbed my burned hand against my hair to sooth out the pain. At least until I find that toothpaste tube I saved. I looked at my sweater happily to see it resting against my makeshift mattress/nest. Then my mind changed towards my visit with Blackberry and Mutt, knowing those guys they would still be connected with the rest of the others.  
Pretty sure after reading all those fanfictions have anything to do with it my knowledge of this, whether they get along or not, one doesn't do anything unless they all agree to it.   
  
I'll be expecting one of them to pay a visit near this street, best lay low for now...   
  
...  
  
I sighed a bit as I slam my palm against my forehead, knowing I'll get traced. From what I remember, Dawnfell? Or is it just DF? I don't know. Anyway, Mutt was an ex- royal head guard, so he was most likely be a tracker than the rest since their underground was way fucked up than the others. Which means I have been marked somewhere, since there was three places he touched.  
  
Neck, waist, and thigh, or possibly all three so there goes the idea of hiding out the window. So running isn't an option; I know Blackberry would actually get along with Sans since both actually have authority behind the scenes... mostly Sans, and Blackberry is actually more willing to do the dirty work than the others.   
Now all I need to know is who would they send to get me, Mutt only tracks never confront unless ordered or extremely pissed and needs to make an example. Another skeleton I could guess is G, but he's more distant than the others and sketchy honestly, but I'll put him down as possible intruder. I don't know any other Sans beside the ones usually used in Fanfics, so my knowledge though helpful is kinda useless... "UGH! THIS IS COMPLICATED!" I love these guys for 2 years and I still didn't know ALL the Multiverse, let alone the Omega Timeline.   
  
It was all base from creators timelines and rules from each universe, but still! I don't even know what universes beside mine, and they aren't that well-known or known at all.   
  
Which is kinda depressing, would have been happy to meet Wendigo!Sans and Papyrus, but that wasn't a universe of reset like the others so I can only wish-... "Mah beans!" I forgot about them and by now had been cool down and was nearly being scouted by wandering ants that attempt to find my dinner. I scooped it up and quickly began digging in the can, gobbling up the spicy remains.   
  
In case your wondering, its night time a day after that little greeting so its been an uneasy day for me. Especially since I felt... eyes on me ALL day, my only guess it was Black and Mutt, but... the intensity was high and I felt like I was prey... My guess it would be Horror, but which one is really unsure of me since there are two.  
  
One I think is Teddy/Chomper and Legs/Spider.   
  
The other was Horror and Teeth, but I didn't remember seeing any fanfics involving Teddy and Legs, so Horror and Teeth? Not sure... still it made me unnerve about being stalked. Though I know I don't stand the chance and I can feel my depression creeping up my back so I'll be immobile for a while.   
  
  
** Mutt's P.O.V.**  
"Well she's a smart cupcake," went Horror as we both stood above a building that looked down where our target was at. She made a home within the inner fences of an old ruined building that was scheduled to be torned down in six days time. Good thing we were getting her then. "Come on, pretty sure she's asleep," I went as I blip myself down before the fence. I get the hint of smoke from a fire as well as the smell of... spice? No chili I think, "come on! I wanna sleep!"Horror whined only for me to smack him against the head.   
  
I didn't let him speak as I slip through the gate, looking around to see old walls and beams still holding the structure in place. "Damn, this is reminds me of home," whispered Horror making me turn to face him. He looked emotionless as of now, probably thinking about hid universe's underground. I know that place was just as fucked up as mine, though Horror nor Teeth ever mention it.   
  
I mentally slap myself to remember the task at hand and quickly speed up to find where this woman usually sits at. Which wasn't hard to find since she was literally sitting on a large pile of blankets and towels, aimlessly staring at the fire she had created. "Wow she is fuckin stick! But hot damn," went Horror which I agreed completely since she sorta looked sexy just sitting there, chest bandaged up, hair down, and only wore baggy jeans. Though I noticed she looked sorta empty... like she was there, but at the same time not.   
  
Right before I can even move, Horror had blip himself nearby, the woman didn't even flinch nor looked his way. "Welp she's gone," he went before grabbing her by the waist, she remained limplessly and didn't even put up a fight. It was like she was a whole new person than the skittish sweetheart I saw a day ago. "Put out the fire, I don't think she'll be coming back here," went Horror, the tone of hjs voice was deadly serious and he seemed more focus now that he had her.   
I shrygged and grabbed a gallon of water and dumped that shit on the fire, instantly killing it.   
  
Later...  
When we got home, the woman didn't even utter a sound, just staring aimlessly at the distance. "Now what? We got her, but..." Horror went before he stared intensely at her.   
"Here" I turned to see my lord tossing something at me which I quickly caught in my hands, "put that on her, she won't take it off, but it'll help us track her in case she attempts to leave," sure enough in my hands was a pure Italian leather collar decorated with stars studs and a tag. "Bathe her before you put that on her, but make sure she doesn't do anythinh reckless," went my Lord before he exit the room.  
  
"I got her this time, you sleep dude," I went as Horror shrugged, "don't try anything on her Mutt, she's in a fragile state now," I rose a browbone at him about that. Before casting my attention to the woman, she seems really out of it, but oh well my lord has orders.  
  
Later...  
Still out of it, but at least she's cleaned and dressed, I already placed the collar one, though I sewed her in it to ensure she didn't take it off. "Done yet?" Went my Lord as I laid the lifeless woman in bed, "all done, my Lord, though its not fun when they don't respond," I said as I seated myself on the edge. My Lord had approached her as of now, staring down with an expression of mere curiosity and fascination... I'm not surprised, "she seems quite lovely when taken care of, though those eyes really kill the mood," he went.   
  
I looked back at that face, seeing those empty (E/C) orbs staring at the ceiling. You would think she is dead had you not noticed her chest rising and ascending from her breath. "Doesn't look like she's been sleeping, " I mention as the room became silent, my Lord seem to be thinking after I said that before he suddenly stomping towards our dresser. Clawing at the top cupboard and digging into his belongings, until I heard the sounds of jiggling.   
  
"I got these in hopes to get back at you, but this will do," he went as he came back with a pill in hand.   
  
"Sleeping pill?"   
  
"Instance kill, she'll knock out after a minute or two," he went as he slip it on his tongue. I watch him lean down and literally forced a kiss on her... Well damn. He then pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his glove, "had to be done, though remind me to buy her a toothbrush and toothpaste."   
  
** (Y/N)'s P.O.V.**  
Stupid depression.  
  
I finally woke up after realizing I had fall asleep... I LEFT MY SECOND CAN OF BEANS ON THE FIRE!!!!   
  
I tried to get up, but only to realize I was pinned down... Wait what? I blinked my eyes as I tried to look around. Though I didn't see any street lights or feel the chill of the air, I squirmed a bit before feeling a hand on my shoulder, "stop... squriming," I froze as I began to realize I wasn't alone. Looking over to my left to see-.... You got to be kidding me!  
  
They found me, just as I expected, but... This is waaaay too close for comfort.   
  
A sudden song buzzed through the air before I heard another groan coming from my left side. "Too early," they went before sitting up and picking up the device, "its fuckin 4 o'clock in the morning Sans, I have work in two hours," they growled. The other who had been sleeping on my right had now turned to his side pulling me close to keep me from disturbing his "precious" Lord.   
"We got her, we got her, kinda easy too," he went as I noticed a dark violet glow peering from him... "in bed with us," I can hear a yell on the other end of the line, but it was muffled.   
  
Black, as it finally regiester who I was in bed with; seem to smirk as he continued to talk with whoever is on the end of the line. "We didn't do anything..." he glanced at me again, "yet~" oh dear lord, its too early for flirting asshole!   
  
I try getting up, but Mutt keeps pulling me down,on my side, facing him to keep me from moving so much. "Too early to run suga, just relax for now~" he purred as he began carressing my waist and trailed it down to my thighs... TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT TOO JACKASS!   
  
"Down boy," went Black before turning back to his phone, "she'll stay with us for the day, just come and get her in the evening," he went. I kept hearing the sounds of yelling from the phone, before he hanged up on whoever it was on the end. "Well wide awake, I'll call in today," he went before crawling back in bed, I literally felt his arm worm its way around my waist before resting his chin bone against the crook of my neck. "Wonder why Sans and the others want you so bad," he whispered.   
  
As I felt him nuzzle into my neck, Mutt by now was just watching me as I laid there sandwich between the two of them. It was dark still so this was really weird for me since I only saw the glowing parts of both Mutt's eyes and Black's tongue. "You know, we could mess with Sans, get a bit... "physical" with you~" he purred before I flinched at the touch of his hand rubbing my inner thigh. I can also take a glimpse of Mutt smirking down at us with those fuckin eyes of his... as if we are prey.  
  
"But I am a skeleton with morals," he went before he now rested his hand on my hip. I released my breathe which I barely noticed I was holding in. I then heard a jiggle of something making me try and face him, but was feeling my mouth be invaded with a tongue which I realize belong to Black. His tongue literally wrapped around mine, massaging it before feeling something go down my throat. Did he fuckin. Drug me!?   
  
"Sleep now~" he pulled away before my vision became blurry and soon I saw nothing but those violet glowing orbs of his.   
  
I woke up later to find the room more lite, judging by the light from those curtains, I say its evening. I quickly got up and try crawling off before I was yanked back- OH COME ON! "Nice try suga~ but not yet~" went Mutt as he now had me on his lap, I wanted so badly to leave now, this was getting uncomfortable and I felt an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of mu stomach. My instincts was screaming at me to get up, "what did I say?" He said more firmly as I kept struggling, but he then pulled me back before forcing me to look up at him. "Best be on your best behavior unless you want to be punished," he said with growl with his tone, forcing me to freeze.   
  
I sat there motionless as he finally released my neck. Trailing it down the side of me before resting it on my leg. "My Lord is speaking with our cousins so best wait for them suga," he said as he leaned back against the that supported us and the bed. I looked at the door in front of us feeling my heart ache at the sight of it, but... I also know its kinda pointless now... Not like it should matter anyway since these guys can find me.  
  
"Oof-!" Welp that hurt!   
  
Mutt seemed to want and sleep because the bastard just had to take me with him. I tried taking the chance to get up, but fucker soon wrapped his arm around my neck and was pulling me back, his other arm curling around my waist as I notice him inhaling. "I admit, our scents go well with yours," he whispered a bit as I felt him relax his hold on me...  
  
I pondered on what to do now, but nothing really came up other than accept what they plan to do with me. I mean, at least until they either get tired of me or just kill me- nevermind knowing that monsters have a treaty with humans now, that'll look bad on their part. And before you ask, almost all Fics involve some political war involving humans and monsters. I mean to be honest its no surprise since no matter the universe, all humans are scumbags... well not all, but you get my drift. "Mutt," I snapped out of my thoughts as I see Black in the doorway. "Bring her out now," he said as I felt Mutt finally let me go, I quickly got up to head towards the door before feeling Mutt grab my waist. "Oops forgot the leash," wait what!? I looked at him literally pull out a leash and snapped it on whatever was on my neck- THESE FUCKERS COLLARED ME!?  
  
Black was then given the end of the leash and soon I was released from Mutt's hold. I did try to claw the collar off, but this son of a bitch wouldn't be ripped! "Nice try," went Black as he yanked the leash forcing me to move forward and made me loose balance, practically making me hit the rail against my inner stomach knocking the air out of me. "Holy hell! You leashed her?!" Aw great, Red is here... Along with the rest of these skeleton brothers/cousins. Whatever they call themselves. "Only way to prevent her from running," went Black as he pulled at the leash forcing me to follow him down the stairs and stand before all of them.  
  
"Jesus, she's no longer puggy, I can see her fuckin bones," went Red as he stared at me... Well more at my chest than my anything... Perv!   
  
"Did you feed her anything?" Asked Sans as he approached me; huh, he's taller... well most of the monsters were about a monstrous height of 8 to 10 feet, Sans was a reasonable 6-7feet compare to Paps and the others... Are these guys Bara's cause if so I am screwed! "No, we drugged her to prevent any further unnecessary fights," went Black as he handed Sans the leash. "Poor Human! She's Probably Starving!" Went Papyrus as he approached and hugged me, I immediately felt myself calm down when he did... so his positivity is contiguous. Maybe it can help my depress- nope nevermind its back. That was a nice 30 second happiness, though I am surprised, Papyrus is a sweet soul and mostly he would cure any negativity, so either I am far down the rabbit hole or am I immune to his engery?  
  
"Feed her when you get home then," I flinched as I heard a newer voice... Deeper, raspy, and grim, it caused all the hairs on my body to stand. "Oh hello Horror!" Went Papyrus as I turned to face the other... Sure enough there stood Horror... gap in his head, glowing feral eye, and a devilsih smile that looks like it can literally tear into my flesh. I found my heart beating rapidly at the sight of him. Holy hell...   
  
"We will soon, though it be a while until we get there," said Sans before Stretch approached me, "I can Shortcut to the house, if you want."   
  
"Please do, I'll talk with these three about where she was, along with some... rules," Sans eyed me before eying Black and Mutt. "Come on Blue," went Stretch as his brother wrapped his arm around his waist before he took the collar and grabbed my waist.  
The world then faded and I lost my breath a mere second before I was dropped on the floor gasping for air, "sorry should have told you to hold ya breath," he went.  
  
"Stretch! You should have warned her! Humans need air to breathe!" Went Blue as I felt him kneel beside me and rub my back. I finally manage to catch my breath before I stsrted facing my new prison-... HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN PIE ITS IS A MANISON!!!!  
  
I mean I figure it would since most are secretly financially prepared, but damn!   
  
"Come on human! Let's get something in your tummy!" Went Blue as he helped me up. He was a shorter by an inch of me which is surprising considering how fuckin big the others are.   
  
"Wait bro, that leash is gonna weigh her down, unclip it," went Stretch as he approached me and began to undo the leash. "Alright, let's feed her," he went walking ahead of us while the leash dangled from his sweater's pocket. Blue then dragged me over as well across the polished marble floor, I cast my eyes over each detail and I felt a familiar twitch of my wrist and a swelling in my chest and mind.   
  
"You okay human?" I snapped out of my daze to see a concerned Blue... why the fuck he had to be cute?   
  
"Oi, its rude to not speak kiddo," went Stretch as he eyed me again, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, my mouth felt like filth and blime. Thinking about what to say or not say, I suddenly felt pressure in my chest and my breathening quicken- oh no! Not now!   
  
"Stretch! She's having an attack!" I can hear, but I couldn't really focus since it was slowly becoming muffled and a end-line sound erupted from my ears before I saw nothing, but Darkness.


	4. Breakfast with Skeletons

Warm...  
Springy...  
Comfy...  
  
A bed?   
I don't remember pulling a bed in my base... All I manage to get is old crates, blankets, and towels... No, I was taken from the street by Black and Mutt, then I was given to Blue and Stretch so I should be-...  
  
Opening my eyes I looked around to see... a boiler room...? I jolted up and then made sure not to make a noise, 'okay, no one here, I can get out of here, if I am quick enough-' what am I thinking, half of those guys actually teleport! Plus there only one escape route and its barred up... I see why they put me here.   
  
I slowly rose up to me feet feeling the familiar cement that grown use to. I took another look outside, it was a tinted light blue, so barely 2 or 3 in the morning so I'mma guess everyone is still asleep. I guess I'll be stuck here for a while...  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
I looked around the room before noticing the stairs... I guess that's worth a try, not like it would do anything. Walking uo the steps slowlly and carefully to prevent any noise just in case, I finally got to the door and attempted to open it- oh wow! It was open! That means I can get out.   
  
Tip-toeing out of the boiler room, I took in more of my surroundings... I was in the kitchen, near the pantry I believe and from what i guess the next room should be the living room. Since the floor was marble I tip-toed towards the living room, to see it empty. Pretty nice I admit, but I know I won't have the luxury yo enjoy these since I need to leave.  
  
With the floor now replaced with carpet I manage to quicken my step pass the couches and towards the nearest hallway... I already see tbe door to the outside world so it shouldn't be long before I get out. However, right as I got to the door I paused... I mean, I just had a self-conversation not to long ago, but I'm really desperate to leave... If I stay, they'll be sick of me and my depression. Or worse make either Blue or Papyrus depressed. This is something that can be caught and the thought of me infecting either of the two made me sick. Yet, how am I going to get out of here? How will I even escspe them since they can track me...   
  
I stared at the door knob for a while feeling in my chest grow heavy as I came to realize it was pointless. I was going to have to deal with them, but how?-  
Submission... I can do that... Be blank as a slate and not speak, though I know its difficult to purposely do that since it would take years of abusive conditioning to do it and I highly doubt these guys would abuse me in anyway. Plus no matter the universe, monsters are all good people, even the bad ones have some sense of kindness to them.   
  
I sighed to myself and backed away from the door... Just accept and beside... to tired to even fight anymore. "Nice choice, Baby-Doll" I jumped away from the sudden voice, but only to see Red standing there grinning at me as if he were a wolf cornering his prey, "and here I thought you were gonna bone out on us" he smirked. I wringed my hands a bit, not really bothering to defend myself, but I don't think I would have the heart to lie to him... or to anyone here.   
  
"Welp, guess I'll be watching you for now," he gruffly said before grabbing hold of my forearm and yanked me to follow him. Jesus! Those bones of his pinch! Pretty sure Imma get a couple of bruises for this. However, I just let him drag me to the living room, probably gonna sit and watch television considering I can tell he had just woken up from a nightmare. Regardless of being free these guys been through some shit, and I know almost every inch of those disastrous times. My heart truly goes out to all of these guys-   
"Sit" I was then shoved down on the couch as he seated himself down as well. His hand then started to glow and soon the remote is glowing and began to rise towards him-.... MAGIC IS COOL!  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on top of my head. I cast my gaze to the side of me to see him smirking, but I also took the hint and scooch closer to him, before feeling his arm literally wrap me. "Good girl, you catch on fast," he went before turning the TV on... early morning TV... I guess it must have been a real nasty nightmare then since I know this guy would usually be in his room asleep or crying... maybe not crying, but I think more of Vietnam war flashbacks.   
  
I should not joke about that.   
  
  
Sitting there watching some Doctor Who stuff which I don't know how they even have this show here, but I ain't questioning it. "Morning Red," went Stretch as he walked uo behind them. However, any conversation attempt was flew out the window as a large snore erupt from the bulky skeleton. Huh... He fell asleep... I WOULD HAVE SLIPPED OFF ANYTIME!!  
I frowned a bit before seeing Stretch pop up beside him. A lazy smile on his maw before he pulls out... oh come on; sure enough, he began his masterpiece, I am so gonna be strangled later. Oh well, I turn my view to the TV trying so hard not to crack a smile at the idea of Red with a moustache. "Morning Stre-snrk!" I flinched a bit as I witness Sans appeared too, but he was now trying to quiet his laughter at the sight too.   
  
"Your evil," he went as he left the room.   
  
"Now to do this in the best way possible," went Stretch as he capped the marker before he walked across me and sat beside me, but this time causing me float up a bit. My chest felt heavy now, but only a brief moment before I was seated on his lap... Wow, comfy. "Hey Red," he nugged him with his foot causing the cherry skeleton to wake up as if he was drunk.  
  
"I moustache you a question, why must you be hogging the human for yourself?" He asked as he just started petting my hair. What am I a dog!?   
  
"Huh? Stretch?" He yawned a bit before rubbjng his eyesockets. "Morning Red!" Went Papyrus as he entered into the living room as well before skitting to a halt. "Red, why do you have Sans toy moustache?" I covered my face making it seem like I was rubbing my eyes, but honestly this was all too funny.   
"Stretch, what the fuck did ya do to mah face, fucker?" He went as he narrowed his eyes at him, but Stretch just shrugged as he continued to pet me.  
  
"Red! Get That Marker Shit Off Your Face This Instance! It Is Too Early In The Morning For This Shit!" I jumped a bit since I also know its too early for anyone to be yelling this early in the morning. "Is The Human Up?" He gruffly asked as I turned my neck to see Edge standing beside Papyrus who seemed to just smile at me. "Sure is," I was then lifted from Stretches lap and was standing there, unsure what to do.   
  
"Human!" I jolted "Do You Want to Help Me Make Breakfast?" Asked Papyrus.  
  
I nodded quickly as he took my hand to whisk me away from the room. Though I began to regret it since I would taint this innocent cinnamon roll. "Here we are!" He went settling by the kitchen counter, he then proceed to ask me what I can make and well... I manage to gesture pancakes, which he happily agreed and so began our cooking. Along with modified pancakes for everyone since he did mention everyone had specific preference on what they ate. Wow, these guys are picky, save for Blue and Papyrus since they actually enjoy the more modern types save for the berries and the regular syrup.   
  
I worked on the mixing as he done the cooking, he also helped me on who likes what.  
  
Red likes cinnamon and raisins.  
Edge enjoys bits of kiwi inside his.   
Stretch literally is a heart attack because that shit is nothing but gummi worms, chocolate eggs, and flippin jelly beans!   
Sans surprisingly liked just regular chocolate chips, but mostly eats it plain now and then, but today he asked for it. How nice.   
  
And again Papyrus and Blue appericate the more natural pancakes. Which I kinda expected, however, I did enjoy my time with Papyrus, it felt nice to take a break from my usual depressing thoughts.   
  
I helped him serve everyone and soon he asked if I wanted any to eat, but I jesture to him to join his family as I cleaned up the mess. Thank god he didn't push it, because I wasn't exactly in the mood to eat and I usually eat during lunch or dinner since I was surviving out there like that.   
Organizing the dishes, I quickly began my old routine, washing each dish as good as I can make it out to be, all while humming a tune to keep my nerves calm.   
  
I then turned to pan and reached over to the handle believing it was cool enough to grab, until I felt a stinging feeling and the sound of a light sizzle. I quickly pulled away. Note to self fire magic can be extremely painful then regular fire. Though that didn't make sense since Fire magic is not usually threatening unless one is planning to hurt someone.   
  
I dived my hand under the water to cool it down, with no toothpaste, I guess I'm having a new scar on my hand. "Everything alright, kiddo?" I jolted a bit as I looked at Sans, a empty plate in hand. I quickly removed my hand from water and signaled him I was fine, I quickly took the plate and began cleaning the plate much like the others and I quickly cleaned the counter and stove without touching the pan since it was still hotter than hell.   
  
Sans stood there watching me not saying a word as I finished cleaning, and soon once done, I made a bee-line to the boiler room and closed the door. I didn't want to be near anyone right now.   
  
** Sans P.O.V.**  
I stared at the door for a good while, not sure what to do since she just brushed me aside, but I don't think it was intentional. I wanted to ask questions, but all morning not a single word escaped her, but she just made gestures and signals to everyone about what she wanted to say. So far we manage to understand her, but other than that nothing else.  
  
I know she can talk, we all heard her that day  
  
***flashback***   
  
**_ "Miss me?" I finally voiced, "who will miss me? Everyone I once knew is not here,"_ **  
  
***flashback ends***   
  
What did she mean by that? How alone was she to actually end her life like that, left alone survive it. So many questions, so many unsolve answers, and we're so close to know, but her lips are sealed. I do hope one day she'll tell us... one day.


	5. Me and You

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
UGHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
This is fuckin driving me insane! Laying here and doing nothing is bothering me!   
  
However, I can't exactly do anything since I wasn't comfortable with them yet and I could feel my depression crawling up my chest.   
  
Not again, please not again! I don't wanna feel this anymore! Its suffocating, painful, and constant numbness that I just wish would go away.   
'**Yet here you are, in some little room alone, like usual,'**   
_Please! Not now!_   
'**You act like you care if they know about it, why should you? You do say you don't care anymore. After all, you even said that at your grandmother's face**.'.  
_DON'T BRING HER UP! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE MY TRASH AND YOU FUCKIN KNOW THIS_!   
'**Oh, I do... We both know I do... Yet despite all the help, all the medication, all the pity... I AM STILL HERE!'**  
  
Slammed my wrist against my head in hopes to silence that darkness... But its laughter echoed in my head, and whispered how much of a leech I am... How I manipulate, and fool others to pity me, but... I KNOW I DON'T MEAN IT! I NEVER DID! But its all I knew. That's why I jumped, that's why I left! Why I didn't want to get caught! Or be here!  
  
I don't want to do what I have done to my grandma... or my family... I should have been careful. I found whimpering and clawing at my arms trying so hard to keep my voice down. I don't want them to see me like this, like some animal in a bear trap. But I wanted so desperately to cry out... to scream out... To release it all out, but If I did I would need to explain myself, but I don't wanna say anymore lies... Not to them... Never to them...   
I need to find a way out of here...  
  
**Blue's P.O.V.**   
"Hey bro, where you going with that?" Asked Stretchy.   
  
Earlier this morning Papyrus and the human had made breakfast, but she didn't eat yet. Papy tried to make her eat, but she kept gesturing him to join us. So I decided to make something for her! "Papy said that the human skipped breakfast, so I'mma bring her down some of pancakes I made," I said.  
  
"I see so you're buttering her up to you?" Stretch smirked before I found myself fuming at his puns, "its too early for Puns brother!" I yelled as I made my way to the boiler room.   
Seriously, we need to change her bedroom into the guest room soon, I don't think its a good idea for her to be down there. "Human! I hear from Papy that you didn't eat yet so I made you some-" oh no... when I reach the third step I realize she wasn't here. I quickly placed the tray down and looked around, but since the boiler room was small and its bathroom was wide open, she couldn't have been here!   
  
"Stretchy! The human is gone!" I called out as I tried to find any clue on how she might have gone out. "Shit!" I csn hear, but my eyes had trailed up to the glass window, outside of it were two to three bars bend apart to make room for someone to squeeze out. "She is strong," I whispered as I paid no notice of the others who I knew came down to see.   
  
"She couldn't have gone far, call Black and Mutt and have them track her down," I heard Sans say, but I quickly pushed them aside to run outside towards the back., there was blood on that glass... she was injured and it looked fatal considering all the blood that splat across the cement floor. "Fuck! She's really hurt bad, she might not make it if we don't find her soon!" Went Red.   
  
"I'll follow the blood trail, let Black and Mutt know I left to find her!" I went as I ran forward and jumped the hedge. I can hear Papyrus right behind me as I began following the blood trail... Red might be right, she might not make it!  
  
  
** (Y/N) P.O.V.**  
I'm a fuckin idiot! I know they're gonna catch me eventually, so the fuck did I do that? Oh right, I had a fuck'in panic attack and tossed logic out the window... WHAT LOGIC IS THERE IN THIS UNIVERSE!? I MEAN MONSTERS! MAGIC! FLY SAUCERS WITH PIGS RIDING THEM!- Oh wait, that's not part of this universe.  
  
"Ugh" I groaned and I looked down at my thigh, jesus I cut it pretty well, I hope no veins or important tissues are shredded. I tored a bit off my sleeves of my dress and quickly dressed my bloody thigh and little by little I pulled out each piece of glass before full dressing the wound. "Good for now, gotta keep going," I said to no one and limped my way up the mountain... I'm surprised these guys don't live that far from the road to Mt. Ebott. I would have expected them to actually leave this part of them behind, but I also guess because it was contained from the public at one point.   
  
I kept limping my way up the road before taking a turn into the foliage feeling a sudden pull and heaviness in my chest as I climbed closer to the mountain.   
  
"Wah-oof!" Fuckin A MAN! What the fuck did I just trip- oh.... I paused as I looked down to see something covered in grass, dirt, and moss... I looked crawled over and reached into the dirt and began to claw at the grass tearing into it as I attempted to pull out the item.   
  
"Doll! Where are yer at!?"  
"Human!?"   
"Kid! Where are you?"   
"Why here!?!?!"   
  
I clutched the item in my hand and began running a bit faster... or my attempts to run since my thigh is still hurting. Ignoring the pain though I continued up towards the mountain; I hummed to myself as I attempted to ignore the pain as it continued to grow and flare up. I felt tears escape my eyes as I attempt to know climb the ledge, thanks for me not eating much, I didn't have alot of weight anymore that can weigh me down. So getting to the top was a breeze giving me to actually realize where I am at.   
  
"Holy shit..." was all I said as I gazed down and towards the city... So this is what they saw... when they got out of the Underground, wqtching as the glow of the sun slowly set giving the hues of bright yellow, orange, and gold colors. The shadows of the city offer a sweet calm purples and light navy blues which caressed the buildings with ease.   
I felt a nudge in my heart and a twitch of my fingers... A wave of europhia spread through my body as I began to realize I was... INSPIRED... Wow, I haven't felt that since Undertale first got my attention.   
  
"The scent ends here, but I don't see her anywhere around the area," I jolt a bit before dashing into- Oops wrong cave, but I ain't judging.   
"We need to move away from this place, brings back bad memories, at least for us," I recongized that voice as Edge... Jeez, he sounds exhausted.   
"But We Gotta Find Her! She's Hurt!" Oh baby Blue... Why did he have to pull at my heart strings. "Blue, we searched everywhere near the base of this place, she's nowhere, the scent ends here, and honestly no one wants to go down there," went Sans. I bit my tongue to prevent a whimper escaping since I can hear the muffle sobs on Blue and possibly Papyrus... I really don't want to hurt them, but this isn't an option on their part.   
  
Especially since I should have been dead in the beginning, and I know if found, Sans AND Stretch will possibly be fuckin tossing me around like a ragdoll for making their brothers cry and as much as I love the guys. They fuckin scare the shit out of me!   
"We'll look again tomorrow, so let's go back and rest," said Stretch possibly trying to comfort his brother the best could.  
  
'**You really are a heartless scumbag, aren't you?**'  
_For once in my so called miserable life, SHUT THE FUCK UP! _  
  
I took a glance at the entrance making sure they left before walking further into the cave. Remember when I said wrong cave? Yeah I'm at the throne room... or possibly the back of the castle I think. Just beyond that door WAS the throne room... Now main question... Is this the original universe or is it another?


	6. Moving in

"Okay, it seems like there's some bandages here," I whispered as I manage to find a few bandages, scraps of medicine, and a fresh pair of clothes.   
Currently as of now, I assume to be in Asgore's old room, and from what I manage to look into its the Original universe's Asgore. I figure it would be, but still always gotta be sure. Anyway, I took a bath not that long ago, to wash the blood off my legs and hands (I guess they took a good bash from the glass too.) After cleaning the wound, I was currently nuded in the old King's room, which is fuckin weird of me to do, but I was waiting for my underwear to dry since it'll be a while. However, I know I can't stay, I needed to just fet dress, gather my clothes and walk out.   
  
_ I maybe nake underneath, but I need to leave!_

  
**Can you just relax? Its not like they're gonna come back... at least not now.**

  
_Will you be quiet, the farther away we are from the entrance, the better, beside its feels weird being here since I'm techincally in a room that once belong to someone I see as a father. _

  
**Eh, so what? There's always some sort of scandal about it.**

  
_ What the fuck-!?_

  
**I'm joking! Jeez bitch, calm down**!  
  
I sighed to myself, rubbing my hand against my temple as I try to rationalize the fact I was literally talking to myself... WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?  
  
**I don't know maybe because you've been thinking depressing thoughts about how you wanted to leave the skeletons, and how you didn't want to taint them, or-**  
  
_Fuck off already!_   
  
I forced to shut my mind to drown out this annoying voice and quickly got the long gown on, feeling a bit better as I gather my stuff, I quickly began making my way out of the castle.   
  
'_Thank god, I know the layout of this place_,' I thought (with no interruptions this time) and began making my way to the elevator. Standing there with no underwear is a very weird feeling, but I admit it felt kinda nice to be able to cool down a bit. Heck I don't remember the last time I took a bath, save for that one time with Mutt, but I wasn't even "awake" for that one.  
Hope he didn't do anything to me while I was like that- wait! The item! I forgot all about it! I stuck it in my pocket when I was hiding from the skeletons. I quickly pulled up my shorts and dug my hand into the pockets... But found nothing... That's odd... I swore I felt it a while ago, where did it go? I checked the back pockets, but not there either... Did I imagine it?   
  
Bing.  
  
I changed my attention to the door, I'll look later, right now I need to find a new place to stay... hidden at least- oh oh oh ho ho ho! I KNOW ONE PLACE HARDLY ANYONE KNOWS ABOUT!   


** Sans P.O.V.**   
Once again, gone... this time breaking the bars and the window; guess we need to put her with someone if we are to find and keep her. I don't even know why we should, all she done is run away and made Blue and my brother cry. I would like nothing more than to dunk the girl and be done with it, but Blue and Papyrus are _**DETERMINED**_ to help, especially we found out she really has no one out there. She's a Jane Doe on record, no name, no background, no relatives... She was someone no one knew... A simple Doe... Lost, scared, and obviously depressed.   
  
She escaped twice from them, broke two Windows, and disappeared once again without a trace. Even the magic imprinted on her from Mutt and Black couldn't fully reach her. Though she still had their scent on her thanks to that collar... I admit that their scent kinda bothered me, but since she was human it didn't effect her like a normal monster would.   
Still though I'm going to have to do my own imprint on her at least for my brother's sake. This woman would be living with us once found. However, I shouldn't be thinking of this yet I'll deal with that once we find her.   
  
"Hope we find her soon, I'm sick and tired of this," I growled before making my way to Papyrus's room to read his favorite book.   
  


** (Y/N)'s P.O.V.**  
Done!  
  
I manage to finally get a bed in here!   
  
Where is here you may ask? Its that door near the entrance of the bridge ice puzzle near Snowdin. One with the creepy eyes glowing and Sans use to do his "shortcut" prank on the player. Yeah, the one were Toby Fox would be at, but I think he's on the sueface with Frisk since it looks abandoned, save for the desk, some old dog toys, and papers scribbled with code I believe from the game.   
  
I closed the wooden door and soon jumped backwards on the bed, cracking the bones in my spine from all the stress I had deal with for so long. Now here in the Underground, I guess I can take it easy since I actually knew this place like the back of my hand. I can lay low here until they give up, maybe I can move into the ruins when that happens... I guess...  
  
I shivered a bit as I forgotten I'm a bare under the dress. Ugh, my underwear was still wet, so I guess I was nake beneath for now; I got up and began moving to the basket I pushed with me here, pulling oyt blankets, some old sheets, and couch pillows I manage to get from some homes I raided... I didn't ransack the homes, not much there to begin with, but many things were left behind that probably they couldn't take with them.   
  
Sprawling them out on the mattress to make a make-shift nest, and once done I finally crawled into it and finally allowed myself to fall asleep in my new home, away from everyone and anyone who maybe become tainted by me...  


**A week later**

  
"Good morning!"   
"Hi!"   
"Have a pleasant day!"   
  
I simply waved to the citizens of Snowdin practically becoming a regular member of the community down here. I admit my depression hasn't eaten my mind as of late, and I'm grateful to that now since I kinda got annoyed by it. Even more so, the skeletons brothers haven't found me, which I am grateful for and I am happy for it, but... I know its every fan girl's dream to go with them and love them unconditionally, and I do wish for that, but I know tainting them with my depression is the last thing I need now-  
  
**BANG**!   
  
"Ngh!" Fuckin hell! I rubbed my nose since it was the one who got hit the most on impact. Oh, I'm home... I opened the door to see my usual space, a bit bigger and now compatible with a stove, bathroom, and a do-...   
  
A dog napping on MY bed...   
Sneaky bastard, must have came down from the surface after annoying Papyrus for the day since he does have a blue bone he's chewing on. I just shrugged and placed the backpack full of stuff on the floor before crawling into bed with him still there.  
I don't feel hungry today so I should be fine; I curled up a bit before scratching Toby's ear which recieved a happy yip from him. So adorable...  
  



	7. Flowers below

**sorry for taking so long! I was stumped! But I'm back... I think anyway here's the chapter and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Its been a good a while I guess... Been surviving down here with the remaining monsters who live down here. I gotten familiar with a few, but kept my distance, so far only Toby comes close, since he enjoys being pet by me. My days here have been calming and well I decided to reach out and patch up an old passion of mine... art. The scenery of the underground has started out some good **INSPIRATIONS** and I was more than eager to try out the new stuff I digged up from the Dumps.

Save for me cleaning and drying them all. 

"Hold still.... AD..... Please don't swallow it.... I have treats if you don't~" I bribed the dog which earned a muffled yip and a wagging tail. I then snapped the photo and quickly pulled out the treat and retrieve the small glistening orb from Toby's mouth. I call him AD to prevent any discomfort since he believes I don't know his true name. Anyway, after gently cleaning the orb rolling it between my fingers as I took a good look at the shimmering gem; that weird thing that disappeared from my pockets when I first got here... it slip out of my pockets when I put my clothes away in my new home. 

Luckily I found it before Toby could swallow it since it does seem... Rather alive? I don't know, It feels like its alive, but doesn't really move or make any sound, however, its rather pretty and I use it for some art scenes in my works. 

I place the orb onto a small nest-like blanket before going over to my canvas to etch the dog into the picture. I was working on a scene from waterfall with Toby running through the thicket with the orb in his mouth. It just seemed right, "damnit.... I need more paint..." I whispered hoarsely as I haven't exactly used my voice in a while. Maybe once or twice a week, but nothing major really, I sat back onto the bed looking at the orb as it slowly gave off a shining light of colors. I like to look at ot often since its calming to watch.

'_Though, I need to get out today for some "fresh" air, been inside almost two days_,' I thought as I began looking for my new boots I dug up from the Dumps. "Arf!" Barked Toby as he bite onto my dress I still wore, trying to keep me in place, "Need... air," was all I said as he finally letting go, realizing I wasn't going to stay. Lately he's been trying to keep me from leaving our den, I don't know why, but I just assume he doesn't want to be alone right now. 

_'No matter_,' I thought as I closed the door and continued my way up the path, '_maybe I should go into the Ruins, I haven't had a chance to water the flowers yet and it would be nice to take some home_,' I picked up gardening a bit since I noticed some of the flowers in both the Ruins and the castle looked rather gloomy. Speaking of flowers, I've been wondering where most of the Flowey's are at since most of the worlds are together, I would assume they would be around, but so far only US!Flowey, Flowey, and HT!Flowey are around. 

I call the Underswap verison "Sunshine" and Horrortale version "Cyclops" since he does have one eye. Sunshine stays where Temmie Village is at, and both Flowey and Cyclops stay in the Ruins. Cyclops seems to talk more than Flowey himself, lately he looks distance and sad, kinda breaks my heart to see him like that, but he tends to keep to himself. I don't bother him, but I do leave some snacks for the two to try, Cyclops appericates it more than Flowey, but I know he secretly does too.   


***Later...***  
"Morning Cyclops... Morning Flowey," I went as I sat beside the flowerbed with a tin watering can in hand. "Morning miss, how are you feeling?" Asked Cyclops; both Flowey and Cyclops understand my situation and honestly I'm kinda grateful they don't mention it. "Doing... good..." was all I said as I attempt to clear my throat, "still not use to talking, huh?" I can hear Cyclops chuckle a bit. Nonetheless I nod to his question as I began to unpack some snacks for both Flowey and Cyclops. 

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks..." 

I smiled at the two as they begun eating, Cyclops had given me an update about the surface how monsters had equal rights and that people paired with monsters can legally marry which I was so glad about since I knew this was a big issue involving in most fanfics.   
Another new addition was that the ambassadors of several Worlds had come together to discuss possible new names ans territory involving their specific world. Possibly to stop confusion among their people, which is a good thing and I am grateful each Frisk had figured this out sooner than later.   
Cyclops also named the worlds that have been introduced into the "Round-Table" I found myself smirking at that since I knew one of them was familiar with that legend.   
"Still debating on which part of the city should have a district for the minor worlds, but as of yet nothing has been set in stone. Though glad most haven't result to violence yet," said Cyclops. I zoned back in as he munched on one of the sausages, "I would of thought you like violence?" Asked Flowey as the other just nod his head, "nope, unlike most worlds, I was surrounded by it to the point that its boring... I rather not go through it again, plus... I seen too many friendly faces die in that world," he went referring to Horrortale, the one made by Sour-Apple-Studios... I think. I did know that place was pretty fucked up as well, so many decaying souls left to rot down below for real. Under the rule of a Queen who was all about war and death, thank god Aliza manage to steer her away from it, when they got here, but it caused their monchary to fall apart and soon both Undertale and Underswap unions had to step in to help Aliza and Toriel with situating the situation. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you came today, I manage to snag something for ya," went Cyclops as he shift his roots and soon- NO WAY!  
"I manage to cut a deal with that hot-head Grillby from Fell, and he even threw in a charger and some earphones, consider it as a gift," he went slipping the object into my hand. Its been a whole while since I held a phone, last time I did I was playing the song Cannibal from Citizen Soldier. "Thank...you... Cyclops," I smiled which earned a joyful bounce fron the one-eyed monster. "No problem, by the way, it has connection so you can call, text, and web through the undernet or internet," he said. 

I am not worthy.

"Anyway, I best return to Aliza, lately she's been having trouble dealing with Toriel so I'll be gone for a while, that explains the phone," he said which made more sense... Toriel from Horrortale is actually mentally unstable, but she always passes inspection when it came to Dept. Children and Family Services. It makes my blood boil, but if taken it could risk all the ambassadors being taken from their parents household. Now if only her guardian signs her up for another guardian might safely and legally move the child to someone still connected to monsters. "Wish... Aliza... Luck..." I said as I lifted the watering can and began watering the flowers and Flowey; "I will... Just take care of yourself human," he said before entering the ground. 

"Still not use to that..." I turned to Flowey next as I put the can down, "never thought a Flowey would care, but... He exist," he mumbled. 

I then pointed a finger to him as referring that he cared especially about Frisk. "Yeah. Yeah! But I wasn't always like that, and its still hard to care, especially when you have no soul," he said which made me began to understand, his situation. Flowey despite changing to be good, he still can't feel any inside himself, and I know that kills him a little, but there wasn't much to do about it. 

However, I know the souls were strong enough to leave an imprint to ease him, but how long will that last? 

"Any... way... help?" I went.

"Unless you have a spare soul, there isn't that can be done... Beside, I don't want to go back, it won't be the same anymore," he whispered. My heart ached a bit feeling the familiar aura that cloud his mind, it forced me to retreat back since I haven't had an episode in weeks. "I... find... way," I went as I got up and found a smile on my lips, "good luck with that," was all he said, but I knew he didn't believe it. 

Yet... 

I felt **DETERMINED** to do it. 

I went to the local Library afterwards in hope to find something which possibly been made or been forgotten. I even asked around to the older monsters (thanks to the phone communicator) about anything involving possible ways to bring back loved ones. However, I was empty-handed and looked weird for asking such a thing... I try looking elsewhere such as the Lab, or what's left of it. Surprisingly Dr. Alphys literally didn't take much, half of the equipment was there, but no files or documents involving anything. Unless I go deeper downwards which still had some almagamites, which I take care of and feed since there really isn't alot of them. 

So far I only found stuff from the D.T. project, but nothing I wasn't familiar with especially the logs from Alphys, Sans, and Gaster. All been written down and told many times by the writers in the Undertale Fandom. Some even theorized or made up to fit their own preference of the individual worlds. 

In this world however, there wasn't much, matter of fact, it was abruptly cut off, I assumed because of Gaster falling into the Void. The information wasn't exactly proceed to continued especially since there was a large letter and seal from the King stating he was pulling the plug on the project. A few notes from the surviving staff and was left to rot; even Sans stated he was pulling the plug on it early since the project was a failure and was unstable to begin with. As the old saying goes: "Never mess with what you don't understand" I couldn't agree more, but this is for Flowey, if there's a way to help him gain a soul, then I will take any chance I got to help my friend.

_BING_!

I jolted from my mind as I began pulling out my new phone. 

Cyclops: _Human! I heard from Flowey that you were looking for a way to help him? Is that true?_

Me: _**Yes, only because he seems miserable, and I don't want to see him suffer, especially with what he has now. **_

Cyclops: I_ supposed you noticed that, but how? _

Me: **I'm already looking for a solution, but nothing seems useful or stable enough to use. I can't use this big machine in the Lab because it was labeled unstable. **

Cyclops: _There is a way to help, but I'm not sure if it can even be achieveable. _

Me: _**Cyclops, if there is anything, I'll do it. I don't wanna see him suffer anymore. And I know you don't either. **_

Cyclops: _correct you are..._


End file.
